


Our Love Will Bloom

by KatNovella



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Novella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatNovella/pseuds/KatNovella
Summary: Asriel, finally free from the confines of his previous self, has always felt a sense of loneliness. A loneliness that he doesn't seem to understand. What happens when he meets an ordinary human, Nixie, from the surface that falls into the Underground? Is it fate?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get into the main story I thought I'd give a tiny introduction to start off. I decided to write this story for my friend's birthday as she loves Asriel. The events will take place a little after the main events of the pacifist run of Undertale. This story will take place in an alternate timeline in which a teenage Asriel was brought back to his prior state and the creatures of the Underground are making preparations to venture to the surface. Frisk will remain gender-neutral. Enjoy!

The world has always been a place of much mystery and wonder. We've come to know much about the world we never knew, yet there are still many things we have to learn. It was many years ago that the humans banished the strange creatures into the Underground, a place far away from human civilization. These creatures have come to know nothing about surface besides from the worthless, trash that occasionally falls from above. What they do know is that life, a fragile thing, is important. Not just because it is the well-being of an individual, but it reflects their future. If they could gather enough human souls they would be able to break the barrier that bound them all to the Underground and this would allow them to finally reach the surface.

Eventually the day finally came when a savior, a human, would fall into the underground and change their fate once and for all. This human's name was Frisk, a hero among the Underground, who brought peace and prosperity to the monsters. Frisk taught them that not all humans are bad and made many friends who helped them to achieve this task. They even managed to free Asriel from the golden flower and bring him back to his beloved family. Indeed Frisk brought much hope to the Underground and with her help the monsters are making big strides to make it to the surface. With King's and Queen's heir back nothing could seem to get better...or could it?

The cool wind blows swiftly through soft, white fur. He stands among the golden flowers, taking a deep breath as he remembers his past experiences with the bright-colored beasts. They engulfed his soul and gave him a new body. The young Asriel became a shadow of his old self, an evil beast to never be reckoned with. He was ashamed of himself and his past actions. Not to mention if it weren't for Frisk he would've killed the people who loved him the most. Asriel, compelled, gently grabs a flower. As he gazes at it he can't help but feel a slight nostalgic sense of loneliness, a loneliness he knew all too well.

"Asriel?" His ears perk up at the sound of a very familiar voice, his mother, Toriel. "What're you doing out here all by yourself child?" He immediately drops the flower and stands to face his mother. Asriel opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. "No worries. Your father and I have a big surprise for you, follow me." Toriel gives a sad smile and gently grabs her son's hand to lead him. Toriel, eyes filled with slight worry, looks back her son to be met with a somber face. She sighs and continues to lead on. "Oh dear child, how you make me worry." She thinks.

The duo finally arrive at Snowdin as the boat slowly comes to a stop. Toriel continues to lead on and Asriel is quickly drawn away from his thoughts as I hears loud whispers coming from the inside of Grillby's. Toriel smiles and opens the door slowly to reveal a room full of familiar faces. "Surprise!" They shout. Asriel looks around the room in complete and utter shock. He sees all of his friends laughing and smiling and kept help but feel a disgusting feel of guilt in the bottom of his heart. Asriel quickly turns and runs out of the restaurant with nothing but the sound of his feet against the snowy terrain and the gradual decreasing sound of his name being shouted in the distance. "I just can't find it in myself to look them straight in the eye after all that I've done. I'm a terrible excuse for a prince." The thought goes through Asriel's mind over and over again as the tears fall from his eyes.


End file.
